Our Lives
by Sidders91
Summary: A series of completely random one-shots inspired by a word generator. Will most likely all feature Sid/Meat in some way. Rating just to be safe for future parts.
1. Bitten

_A/N - This is the first time I've really done something like this - a series of completely random short (I really mean short) one-shots. I'm pretty sure you can blame xXGaGaGirlXx for this, as she's the one that pointed me in the direction of word generators. Each chapter is inspired by a word from said word generator. _

"Meat, what's that?" Charlotte asked, squinting at the blonde's neck.

"What?"

"On your neck… it looks like a rash."

"Oh, right. Yeah, must be a rash."

"Hang on," Madonna stepped up behind her and pushed Meat's hair aside. "Those marks… they look like _teeth_."

"I think you're right," Charlotte grinned. "What's our girl been doing then, eh?"

At that exact moment Sid walked into the room and froze, face turning bright red.

"Or rather _who_?" Madonna giggled, though it came out as more of a cackle.

"Oh shut up."


	2. Cruelty

"Sid!" Ziggy cried, running into the bedroom and jumping up and down on the mattress. "Sid, come look!"

"Zig'… I love you… but please, sod off," Sid grumbled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Lovely big sister you are," Meat giggled, right before falling back to sleep.

"But you have to see! You have to come see what Cheeky's doing!" Sid and Meat both sat up, eyes wide, and pulled on the nearest items of clothing, following Ziggy from the room.

"Look!" He yelled, pointing to the other side of the platform. They both stared as Cheeky Fairy sat up against the wall with one of the dogs – Merlin – on her lap, almost hidden under the layers of her tutu. It didn't take them long to work out why Ziggy was so horrified, as when Cheeky shifted slightly, they caught sight of two bright pink bows – one on each of Merlin's ears.

"That has to be classed as animal cruelty," Sid laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"His nails are pink," Meat pointed out. "She actually painted his nails."

"Maybe we won't mention this to Mot," Sid said, smiling. "Now can we go back to bed?"


	3. Ink

_A/N - God, how long has it been since I last posted anything!? Well consider this... I dunno... a gift as it was my Birthday a while ago? I don't know... it's here, whatever it is. Also short... oh well. Enjoy!_

"You're fuckin' insane, you know that?" Mot commented, watching Sid flinch once again.

"Don't worry, I've told her about thirty times," Meat told her.

"Please shut up," Sid grunted. The pair watched as Cliff - quite the artist when sober - continued to draw on Sid's shoulder with what he told them was his own version of a tattoo machine... it was easier not to ask questions.

"But you're letting him stuck a needle into your back!"

"It doesn't hurt!"

"Speak for yourself," Meat mumbled, wincing as Sid's grip on her hand grew tighter by the second.

"You're about to break Meat's hand," Mot said. "Don't try to tell me it doesn't hurt."

"Oh fuck off," Sid glared. Mot sniffed, pouting, and turned to leave. "Wait!" Sid called.

"What?" Mot turned around, attempting to push blue hair away from her eyes. Sid simply bit her lip and held out her free hand, which Mot grabbed, grinning. "Knew it hurt."

"Oh shush."


	4. Bald

_A/N - One day I'll manage to write something longer than a one/two-shot. Maybe. For now, have a teeny little ficlet inspired by a conversation with WerepuppyBlack. _

"You do realise your hair's actually gonna fall out one day?" Link commented as he watched Sid attempt to dry her hair with a damp towel.

"Bald Sidders," Mot snorted, breaking out into a huge grin.

"Oh shut it. I'm not gonna go bald," Sid glared. She dropped the towel when her hair was as dry as it was likely to get and turned to the mirror. "How do I look?"

"White," Mot said with a nod.

"Kind of the point," Sid laughed, examining her white - yes, _white_ - hair.

"You look like an old woman," Link grinned.

"I don't think many old women have lip rings and skull tattoos," Mot frowned.

"I'm kidding," he rolled his eyes, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Sid. "Looks good," he finally said. Sid blinked.

"Did you actually just give me a compliment?" She asked, smirking. "You're actually being nice to me?"

"I can be nice... sometimes."


End file.
